Kat Tails
by divergentarcher
Summary: When the famous Vlogger, Peeta turns out to be dating Katniss's close friend Madge, Katniss finds guilt in continuing to watch his videos. Little does she know, Distance can create holes in relationships. Will she get her chance with her idol? Will it last? -CHARACTERS AND TRAITS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS I OWN NOTHING- Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

_Let's just say, he is internet famous. Peeta Mellark, a famous vlogger, a.k.a my crush. He is from the same small town in Ohio as me and the same age. But he has a girlfriend. No one knows who she is because he says they don't live in the same state. He refuses to give us a name; he must know how much we fangirl over everything. Too bad my friends don't know about him._

* * *

"Madge, will you please un-invite me to this stupid sleep over party thing you are having?" I ask for the millionth time that day.

"Katniss, no, you need to meet some new friends. Plus my secret boyfriend is coming by with Annie's secret boyfriend!" She says happily in my face. Madge has dated this boy who lives somewhere else and has avoided the subject when we bring him up. She also hooked Annie up with his best friend. So once again I am the fifth wheel.

"Fine," I grumble then get out of her car. We were parked out in front of my house for at least twenty minutes now, for about fifteen minutes my mom has stared out the window at the car cautiously. Ever since my father died about two years ago she has been distant from us. Us being My sister, Prim, and me. That was the week I found _his_ videos, I told no one about him because it felt like he saved me. I wanted to keep him as my secret but the other 998,673 subscribers kind of get in the way. I have learned to get over them though.

I walk through the front door and directly up the stairs to watch his latest video. He posts every Friday night, because that is the day he made his vlog account.

* * *

"Hey everybody! So today, I figured we could make a rant video. For those of you who don't know what a rant is, it is basically me just going on and on about things. I am keeping this structured though," He laughs a little after the last sentence and I smile, "In my last video I asked you all to comment a topic. I chose the best three and now I'm going to rant to you all about these three topics."

I begin to silently hope he chose my topic about his pets. He hasn't made an official video about his two dogs but they have shown a lot. The smallest one is a boxer named Carl and the larger one is a German Shepard named Talley. He hasn't talked about them much.

"The first topic is from Rockerxo, what is my favorite band. As you can tell behind me in most of my videos, I have a bunch of band posters. My favorite one has would be Capitol Six. They are really amazing. I find their music has become sort of medicine when things go wrong. There is not one song I can listen to and not relate some memory to the lyrics." I smile even though it wasn't my topic I now know that we have the same favorite band. I have loved Capitol Six since the beginning of their career.

"The second topic is from, mylittlebow, tell us more about your dogs," He says it with a new smile on his face, he really likes my question! "Well, Carl is about three years old and loves to chase his tail," It cuts to a video of his little boxer chasing his tail. "Um, Talley is just such a sweet little girl. She got her name from my dad who said that she can tell time, The sad part is I really believed that she could when I was younger. Talley is seven years old by the way." There is my little section. He actually answered my question! I zone out for the rest of the video before getting ready for the party I have to be at in an hour.

* * *

When I knock on her door she is there in an instant. "Katniss!"

I smile weakly and come inside to see everyone sitting on the couch talking. I go over and take a seat before Madge tells us all we can go change in either a bathroom or her room. Well this is moving fast. I go change into sleep shorts and a tank top and re braiding my hair. I slip on new socks and head back to Madge who is setting up a movie for us all to watch.

Her parents aren't home so we can do whatever we want, which is pretty cool even though I don't do anything but watch the movie as the other girls play truth or dare. They are so emerged in their game they don't even hear the knock at the door around ten. I get up and go open the door. Peeta Mellark and his best friend Finnick Odair are standing in the door way. I can't believe my eyes.

"Hey, is Madge here?" Peeta says with his smile on.

I nod and open the door wider, "Madge! Two boys are here for you!" I call.

I hear her running in laughing. She jumps into Peeta's arms happily. I should have guessed. They look so happy together, I can't believe I like him. I feel like I'm betraying Madge when I watch his videos now. I see Annie come over too and Finnick hugs her happily, she seems embarrassed. Annie and I are pretty alike, we don't like doing anything emotional in public and we certainly don't like watching it. So, I shut the door and go into the kitchen to get a drink.

**Me: **Should I leave Madge? You know I don't like watching PDA.

**Madge: **Come on, Katniss. Seriously? Why do you really want to leave.

**Me: **Because I want to go home if you are just going to sit there and kiss your boyfriend every five minutes.

**Madge: **You are just jealous.

**Me: **No

She starts giggling and looking over to me. I shoot her a glare. I leave after that, I can't stand being there anymore. I feel the guilt eating away at me for having a crush on Madge's boyfriend. I do have to share him. He wouldn't like me anyway, he probably thinks I am a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up and make my way downstairs. I take out my phone to find a missed call from Madge. I redial as I make my bowl of cereal.

"Hey, I have so much to tell you about last night," She says less than enthusiastic. Great girl talk time, this is the most unappealing time in the world to me. I was planning to go hunting today but now I might have to go over to her house.

"What is it?" I ask trying to sound sincere.

"Peeta, that was the boy I was hugging and kissing last night, I broke up with him. I did it because he wanted me to go live with him all the way across the country. I made the right decision right? I don't want to just drop everything and leave for him. Even though we have dated for three years. Katniss, should I go after him?" she asks and all I think to say is no.

"No, if you don't want to move then don't." I try to say it without guilt in my voice. I was going to find him one day, she isn't good for him. She flirts with my cousin, she leads boys on. Peeta deserves more than that.

"Katniss! Come here you have to get ready! Harvey is coming over!" My mom calls.

"Madge, I have to go I'm sorry about your break up."

We hang up and I walk to my mother's room. Ever since she has become somewhat her normal self she has dated. She happens to be going after rich guys. Of course. So every other weekend I have to get dressed up all fancy and go to a nice restaurant to meet him. I hate it so I normally just sneak off to the meadow in the woods. It is my one thinking place.

My dad and I would go there after we finished hunting. he taught me how to swim and we had some serious conversations there too. I miss him a lot so being there always makes me feel at home. In fact, there is even a small and abandoned cabin there that I like to sit in sometimes if it rains. I don't take anyone there because of the same reason I never told anyone about Peeta. It was mine and I liked keeping the secret.

I walk into her room to find a white dress that puffed out slightly from the waist. It went down to my knee and was strapless. I grab it and start to walk out of the room knowing the drill. I had to get dressed and get prettied up in about two hours. Mom would help Prim.

"Wait, Katniss," My mom says.

I turn, "Yes?"

"Wear your hair down please?"

I roll my eyes but nod anyway before hurrying up the stairs, my classic braid bouncing between my shoulder blades. I change quickly and put on the "special occasion" makeup my mom bought. I loosely curl my hair and put on the white heels that I found in my closet. I plop down on my bed and glance over to my laptop. With the temptation overtaking me I grab it and go to the vlog website to see if Peeta has posted any new videos.

Though his regular update day is Friday, he will occasionally post a short video if something inspires him. He has uploaded.

* * *

"Hey guys, as you can see I'm not in my apartment back in LA. Instead I am in my hometown. Something interesting happened this morning and I thought I should make a video. So, you see, my girlfriend of three years broke up with me because I asked her to move back to LA with me after high school. She told me no and I asked why..." he trails off and I can't help but feel bad for him. She should not be affecting him this much. She wasn't good for him.

"Anyway, I'm going back to LA tomorrow so I'll see you all on Friday!" He says with a smile, I can tell he isn't happy, it doesn't reach his eyes.

* * *

At the dinner I keep checking my phone for the right time to leave. Right after the main course is the best because then you can get away by "going to the restroom" then just leave. I have just finished the main course and begin to excuse myself before getting interrupted by Harvey.

"So, Katniss, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Um, actually, Prim should tell you about herself while I head to the restroom," I say faking a smile and begin to stand up.

"Nonsense, darling, sit back down. Dessert is coming," He says with a smile.

"No thank you, I need to use the restroom." I start walking away and I hear everyone but Prim grumbling behind me. I leave and take off my heels. I begin to run down to the meadow then the forest then I finally reach the small creek. I pull my bow and arrows out of a small tree trunk before sitting at the edge of the bank with my toes in the water. I close my eyes and think about my dad.

I don't know how much time has passed before I hear a twig break somewhere behind me. It doesn't make anymore noise so it shouldn't be an animal. It is a person. I slowly lay my hand on the bow and stand up like I am about to leave. In one fluid motion I load my bow, aim and almost release the arrow as I point it at the tree line. I don't know who is behind the tree but if they don't show themselves then I guess they will be playing Russian runlet with me.

"Come out," I say, "I know someone is there."

I hear shuffling then his broad frame breaks the tree line with his hands up in surrender.

"You caught me," Peeta says with a sly smile on his face. I let the arrow fly.


	3. Chapter 3

The arrow pierces the tree right behind him. He is now crouched up protecting his head, I set my bow back in the tree trunk along with the arrows before going over.

"That's what you get for sneaking around," I say arrogantly before he stands up shocked.

He looks from me to the arrow then back again, "I'm glad you missed."

"Please, I could have hit you if I wanted to," I say glaring up at him.

"Oh, sure you could have."

"Don't test me."

He puts his hands up again and I can't help but crack a smile. He smiles back then I scowl which only makes him laugh.

"What are you even doing here? No one knows about this place but me," I say looking at him.

"I come here to think. Since I haven't been home in a while I thought I would come here and think. Your friend broke up with me."

"You shouldn't have pushed her."

"I didn't. Anyway I didn't think anyone else knew about this meadow."

"I'm just surprised you are brave enough to make it all the way here," I say with a smirk, motioning to the arrow in the tree.

"I can defend myself," He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? Fight me then."

"Oh no. I don't fight girls."

"Chicken."

"Don't call me that. I'm a gentleman."

"Chicken," I repeat but this time I take a step toward him.

"That's it," He laughs before picking me up and taking me over to the small pond and attempting to drop me in. Instead he trips over one of my heels that is laying on the ground and I land on top of him in the shallow part of the water.

We both end up laughing. Once I realize what I'm doing I try to stop laughing. I haven't laughed since my father died. I get off him and offer my hand to him. The poor guy did almost get killed.

* * *

It is a few hours later and we are both lying on the ground. For some reason I don't want to be rude and just leave. He doesn't leave either. Our hands our centimeters apart from touching and he is looking at me as I look at the star filled sky.

"Would it be weird if I asked you out?" He says quietly breaking the silence.

"Kind of," I say not looking at him.

"Is it because I just got dumped by Madge?"

"No, she never deserved you."

"So who does?"

"Does what?"

"Who deserves me?"

"Some nice girl who doesn't flirt with a bunch of guys. Like Annie."

"Do you flirt with a bunch of guys?"

"No."

"Then what is wrong with you?"

"I'm too hostile. You need a nice person."

"You are nice though."

"I almost shot you in the head," I say finally looking at him. He has a small smile on his face and he plays with the soft grass beneath us.

"I call that flirting," He laughs.

"I call it attempted murder."

"I call you cute."

"What?"

"I said I think you are cute."

"Oh."

"Do you know about the vlog?"

"What vlog?"

"Come on. This may just be a feeling but I think you are mylittlebow," His smile grows as my eyes get wide.

"How did you know?"

"I just guessed, I always figured my most loyalist follower would be from the home town. Now what do I have to do to get you to date me?"

"There is nothing you could ever do to get me to date you."

"Why?"

"Because I'll get labeled at school. We all don't take classes online. It may only be one more month but it is harder than it looks being called out for dating the wrong person."

"People don't have to know. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Maybe we should be friends first."

"Not the friend label come on, Katniss. I want to date you. I'm begging here."

"Why do you want to date me?" I ask giving him a strange look.

"Because in these past two hours I have had more fun with you then I have ever had in three years with Madge."

"I don't believe you," I say sitting up, "I should get home."

"Wait," He takes my hand and I freeze.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you stop harassing me if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

He releases of me and stands up with me. I can feel his smile as he takes my hand again.

"So, I might need your phone number before I go back to LA."

"Okay, You can get it right before you leave. I don't trust you yet. There has to be something wrong with you."

"You caught me. I snore okay?"

I laugh and eye him, "Fine."

He laughs too before taking me home. We exchange numbers and I head up to my room so I won't have to explain why the dress is soaked and dirty.

* * *

**A/N: BE SURE TO REVIEW PLEASE AND NO HATE**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning ready to go hunting, when I got a text from Peeta saying he wanted to hang out before his flight left tonight. I roll my eyes but text him back, who knew having a boyfriend would cost me so much time.

I meet him in the meadow and figure it would be fun to play a little trick on him. As I enter the clearing I raise my bow up and aim so I am hitting the tree next to him. I let it fly and see him jump. I start to laugh as he comes over to me and takes the bow from my hands.

"Is this how we are always going to meet?" He asks with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Well could we change it? I don't like being almost killed everyday."

"Fine," I say going over and taking a seat on the ground. He sits next to me and reaches for my hand, I pull away.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"It's just weird. Being here with you."

He gives me a strange look, "We can go slow. Heck we can be friends. I just really like you and don't want to scare you away," He chuckles lightly and looks at the ground.

"Nothing scares me."

"What?"

"Nothing you would ever do would scare me. I'm just not the girly type and you have to understand that. Yes, I probably will get jealous but I don't like doing romantic stuff in public," I say smiling slightly.

"Okay, So we are still dating?" He asks smiling and scooting a little closer to me but still giving me some room.

"Yeah, unless that is a problem." I sound like a complete flirt but the words won't stop coming out. He is just so easy to talk to despite me not even knowing him.

"No problem at all. Will you go with me to the airport?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So, when can I see you again?" He asks.

"I don't know whenever I have enough money to fly out there? You can still call me just remember the time difference."

"Got it." We smile then I leave the airport and head home.

* * *

"Katniss! Harvey is coming over for dinner so stay out of the kitchen and go get ready!"

I roll my eyes as I shut the door I run upstairs and clean up a little bit before going to answer the knocking at the door. I let Harvey and his son inside. His son is around sixteen and looks pretty cute, but not as cute as Peeta. I think he has a crush on me. Too bad I'm taken and our parents were dating, and you know, the fact that he is about two years younger than me.

Harvey nods at me before taking off his coat and hanging it on our coat rack. I shut the door then take out my phone. Madge has been texting me all day but I don't know how to tell her what is going on. I can't just say "Oh yeah, Peeta and I are dating now and I'm probably moving to LA when I graduate. This is why I don't have many girl friends. I have Gale to talk to about this but he'll probably just tell Madge. He has a huge crush on her.

At dinner I find myself texting Peeta to ask him about his flight even though he hasn't landed yet. He won't land until late tonight which sucks. I text him anyway and stay silent during dinner. After I do the dishes then go to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry it's a short chapter. I want to know your guy's opinion on skipping about two months to more exciting parts? Or would you like me to continue to have filler parts? Review and let me know please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later.**

_Him__ being mine now for two months has been unreal. Even though we haven't really been together I know a lot about him. I'm still being that shy person and not letting him know a lot about me. I've been secretly planning to surprise him by flying out there. Finnick, who is his room-mate, is helping me and I can't wait. I'm flying out there soon. This is the most romantic thing I have ever done in my life. _

* * *

The plane lands about two in the afternoon, I claim my bags then find my way over to the pick up section to grab a taxi. I tell the cab driver the address that Finnick had texted me, the ride I'm trying to get a hold of Peeta. When the second attempt fails I call Finnick to see what is going on.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, Finnick, I just landed and am on my way. What is Peeta doing?" I ask as I look out the window.

"Oh, today is his filming day. It is Thursday you know."

"So I shouldn't have come?"

"No you are fine he's going to be are the only thing he has talked about all two months."

I smile and say, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

We pull up to the apartment building then I grab my things and climb up the stairs to their floor before locating their door. I knock and I hear the two dogs start barking. I smile and bite my lip. I wonder if he has changed much or if he is still the same. It is an odd thought but maybe he has changed. I just hope his smile is still there.

Finnick opens the door and snaps me out of my trance. He lets me in and I set my suitcase down.

"His room is over here," He says leading me to it before knocking very loudly.

"Finnick! I'm busy! Leave me alone!" I hear him call and I roll my eyes before knocking on the door myself.

"Finnick!" He shouts.

I smile and open the door, "Sorry it isn't who you expected."

His face is immediately lit up. I see him pause the video. He gets up and goes over to hug me. I mold right into his strong embrace, these two months have been the longest two months in my whole life.

When we finally pull apart I see that smile is still on his face. "Is it really you? I have had this dream before. All I can say is this better not be a dream."

"Nope, not a dream. I'm here until Tuesday," I smile and try to do something like a normal girl would do. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hugs me again.

"Only until Tuesday?" He asks quietly into my ear.

I nod, "I got the cheapest flight I could. My mom thinks I'm out here looking at colleges."

He chuckles and rubs my back, "Well, do you really want to look at colleges?"

"No, I want to spend time with you."

We pull apart again and he leads me over to his bed so we can sit down.

"Are you tired?" he asks.

"Not really.

He nods then looks at me again, "What would you like for dinner. I can make you anything. Then we can talk about what has gone on lately."

"Sounds great. Just make anything, I'm not a picky eater."

He smiles and then leads me out of his room and into the kitchen where Finnick happens to be eating. Peeta coughs a little, I guess he is hinting to Finnick. How many girls had he brought to his apartment? I forget that thought as Finnick laughs.

"Come on, Peet. I'm hungry too," Hearing Finnick say this made me laugh. Peeta looks at me then smiles. He glances back at Finnick with a glare. I hit his arm playfully then hop on the counter next to Finnick.

"He helped me pay for my flight here, Peeta, the least you could do was make him some food too."

He sighs, "Alright, but he gets to do the dishes." We laugh and watch him make us food.

* * *

That was the best meal I had ever eaten. I need to stay with this guy. We are now back in his bedroom, sitting on his bed talking.

"So, tell me about yourself," He asks taking my hand.

"I don't like talking about myself because there is nothing to tell," I say.

"There has to be something you want to tell me, I will tell you everything about me if you tell me what is on your mind now."

"Okay, you go first."

"My full name is Peeta Mellark, my favorite color is sunset orange but it may be changing to grey," He winks. "I can bake and draw, I have two older brothers, and my parents got divorced two years ago."

"Okay, why did they get divorced?" I ask.

"Oh, no, you have to tell me what is on your pretty little mind now."

I roll my eyes, "Fine, I am thinking about how stupid my mother is and how stupid her boyfriend is."

"What is going on?" He asks giving my hand a small squeeze.

"She is getting married and they have dated for the same amount of time as we have. Plus he is nothing like my father. He doesn't like me that much anyway. I am surprised you even liked me after having Madge. The perfect looking people with their perfect clothes." I was rambling but I didn't care, the worst thing he could do would be to dump me because of my twisted thinking.

"Fist of all, I am taking a little offence to that, Missy," He chuckles which takes me off guard, "I look like Madge does, same hair and eyes but I'm not like her. I'm a guy." He is trying to make me smile but I refuse to let one show now.

"Yeah, but I'm just your rebound girl."

"No you are not!" He says.

"All you have ever dated were blondes. And happy girls who have money."

"Not true."

"Name one that isn't like that."

"You."

I'm cut short with that, I don't know how to answer.

"So what happened with your dad?" He asks after a minute.

"He died in a coal mine explosion."

"Was he nice?"

"Mhm."

"So is my dad, I bet they would have gotten along."

I give him a strange look before asking, "Well, why did your parents split up?"

"My mom," He says.

"What did she do?"

"She would hit us and smack us. My dad never did anything about it until they got divorced."

I look down, unable to speak. I don't want to tell him about my mom going away, me raising my sister for a year, and relying on his videos. I glance over to his camera then grab it.

"What video were you working on?" I ask.

"Just a tag video nothing important, I can wait to finish it until you leave."

"No, you have to finish it and Post it tomorrow like always. You never know how many people rely on you."

"Do you want to be in it?" He asks smiling again.

"As your girlfriend or as your girl-space-friend?"

"As my girlfriend," he laughs.

"Okay," I say a little nervous.

* * *

We have filmed about three minutes before he starts putting his arm around my waist or holding my hand or even kissing my cheek. I've tried not showing that it affects me but it has. Just knowing this was going to be put on the internet made me go back into my small little shell with every touch he made.

After filming he gets up and says, "Go ahead and get changed, I'll go change in the bathroom."

I do then he comes back in.

"So," I say.

"So?" He asks before taking my hands and stepping closer to me.

"I'm a lot like Annie."

"So you don't like PDA?"

I nod, "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay! I'm okay with that. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Um, we could just hang out here or if you know of anything fun to do..."

"I'll think about it.

* * *

**PEETA POV**

It's two in the morning and I hear the bed creaking and Katniss grumbling. I sit up from my place on the floor and look at her. She is fast asleep but tossing and turning. I get up and sit on the edge of the bed. I touch her arm and she stops moving but she continues to grumble. I shake her slightly.

"Katniss, wake up."

Soon her eyes open and she looks confused.

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare, do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head no but doesn't look that tired anymore. She looks as if all her senses are on hyper drive. I sit back on the floor and then she whispers, "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

I sit back up as she reaches to turn on a lamp.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I think we should get to know each other more..."


	6. Chapter 6

I next wake up with my head on Peeta's chest. I glance up at him and see he is still asleep. I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I do know that he fell asleep without turning the lamp off. I glance at his phone that is lighting up and grab it. It is a new text message.

**From Madge: **Hey, Peeta. I really need to talk to you. I hoe you aren't mad about what happened between us. I'd be willing to try it again and move out there with you. I just can't seem to move on.

My heart beat quickens. I know I shouldn't delete this but I don't want him to start thinking about her, for all I know he could think about her already. I sit up and keep staring at the message. I hear Peeta shift then yawn before feeling for me. His eyes open when he can't find me.

"Morning, Kat," he says in a groggy voice.

"Do you still have feelings for Madge?" I blurt it out before I can stop myself.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Do you still have feelings for Madge?" I repeat turning to face him.

"No. Why?"

"She wants to get back together with you."

"Well too bad for her then. Delete the message, Kat. Lay back down."

I nod then do as told. He wraps his arms around me and hides his face in my hair and I laugh a little, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, my oldest brother decided to text me right before I fell asleep and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him, his wife and his son. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yes. What should I wear?"

He glances down at my pajamas then back at my face. He smiles and kisses my nose before saying, "Whatever you feel like. I'm wearing jeans and a shirt."

"Got it." We both smile and I can't help but laugh at how sweet he looks now. In that moment I have never wanted to act more like a girl and less like how I am. I never trusted love growing up but now that I believe I am falling into love with this man who wants nothing more but to love me too.

"I have a question for you," I say.

"Yep?"

"Was I just your second choice? If not then why _did_ you ask me out?"

"No you were never the second choice. I don't know if you remember this or not but, back in first grade we had this little parent day thing. Your dad came with you. My dad came with me because, I chose him to come with me, anyway, My dad pointed you two out to me and asked me if I knew you. I told him I didn't but that you seemed nice. Then he told me the story of your mom running off with a coal miner after she had graduated. Ever since that day I kept noticing you and your dad everywhere I went. I'll be honest, as we grew up I had a small crush on you. Then, I saw you starting to hang out with a guy. To be honest we were fifteen and I could get really jealous. So I asked Madge out, thinking you would notice but you didn't. My vlog took off and I moved out here two years ago. When I saw you answer that door I was shocked. You had stayed the same mostly, you were quieter and I never really knew why. When you left the party that is when I started asking Madge things I knew would make her annoyed. I was head over heels. I went to the meadow to think about you then you almost killed me and I thought to myself, this girl is worth this," He says looking into my eyes.

"Wow," I whisper.

He smiles weakly, "I was just disappointed I couldn't have been your first kiss."

"I haven't had my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Nope never been kissed."

"Huh, remind me to do that some time."

I laugh and watch him get out of bed and go over to his closet. He grabs some clothes before telling me he was going to shower. Once he left I got dressed in jeans and a shirt then rebraided my hair. I keep looking at the texts Madge was sending.

**From Madge: **Peeta I know you read my is stupid. Don't make me fly out there and make you remember our two-year anniversary.

I decide to give her a piece of my mind.

**Me: **Um, hi. This is Peeta's girlfriend. Would you mind no texting him like that? We have been in a serious relationship for about two months and he isn't planning on dumping me. He says he is over you sorry.

I glance at the video camera and know she will know I sent that text message. Now, though, I know Peeta is my best friend. I don't need her I need Peeta.

He comes back in with wet hair and smiles at me, "You ready?"

"Yeah. Oh and I think Madge is going to hate me when you post that video tonight." I hand him back his phone with the messages open. He reads them and tries not to laugh.

"So you are the jealous type," He smirks and so do I.

"So are you."

* * *

We show up at the restaurant and Peeta leads me to a couple with a little boy no older than one in a high chair. We smile and introduce ourselves. His brother's name is Leven and Leven's wife's name is Cynthia. Their son is named Cody.

As we eat Cody keeps making funny faces at me and I give him small ones back, ignoring the grown up talk. No one seems to notice until Cody starts laughing Peeta smiles at me as if he knew all along what I was doing.

After we finish up we all leave in our different cars.

"You will be a great mom someday," Peeta says as he takes my hand.

"No I will never be a good mom. I wasn't doing anything at the table by the way."

"Yes you were and yes you will. Trust me."

I roll my eyes as Peeta pulls up to the beach.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Why not?" I swear Peeta, Gale and Prim are the only people who can make me laugh.

We walk along the water for a while, an occasional girl will ask Peeta to sign something. I keep glancing at him. I wonder what he meant earlier about reminding him to kiss me. Suddenly I just stop. He doesn't know until he feels his hand tug him back.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You told me to remind you to kiss me. Well, I want to go back to the apartment so we can lay around, I like the woods better than the beach."

He smiles, "Okay."

* * *

We are laying in his bed again just talking. I could spend hours like this, just him and I talking and looking at each other.

"When are you going to come out and visit?" I ask resting my chin on his chest.

"Whenever the wedding is. You have that long to tell your mom about your fabulous boyfriend."

"Please, you aren't THAT fabulous!"

"Yes I am!"

"No!" I say laughing. Just after that I see him come slightly closer before his lips land on mine in a small kiss. "Okay, maybe you are."

He laughs and pushes some loose hair behind my ear. His phone begins to ring and I can just tell it is Madge. Can't she give it a rest? We posted the video as soon as we got back. She must have seen it.

"Hello?" He answers as he plays with the end of my braid.

I mouth for him to put it on speaker and he does.

"Peeta, I'm coming out there, I can't believe you would date her!" Madge says. I roll my eyes.

"You don't have to come out here. I wouldn't want to ruin your life as you had put it. Anyway, you were the one who dumped me!"

"I dumped you because I didn't want to move out there! Now I realize that you were the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Hey, Madge. How is Gale doing? He told me about your relationship!" I say smiling at Peeta.

"Katniss? Leave Gale out of this. He was too 'in love' to even care that I liked Peeta still." I clench my jaw then clench my fists.

"Baby, she isn't worth it," Peeta whispers rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I stand up and start pacing the room, thinking about the text Madge sent earlier about recanting their two-year anniversary. What did they do?

"I'll see you tomorrow Peeta," Madge says before hanging up. Peeta gets up and goes over to me.

"Come lay back down with me?"

"What did you two do for your two-year anniversary?" I ask looking hurt.

He looks down, "Katniss, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me. Tell me."

"We didn't go all the way. She suggested it, Katniss, please."

"Please what? What do you want me to do?" I ask feeling even more hurt and jealous then ever before.

"Don't hate me."

"I'm going for a walk. I need a bit." I walk away with my old face on.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking on the beach is the only way I can think now. I can't understand why I am so mad about Peeta _doing things_ with another girl, especially when that other girl is so pretty and perfect. My phone has rung in my pocket for five minutes now. I can't stand the ringing anymore so I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Katniss, I'm sorry I never told you before. I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry I never came to visit before, I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous. I'm sorry. Please come back. I can't live knowing you got away. I need you!" I hear Peeta say. My heart starts to break.

"I need you to come get me. I'm at the beach we were at earlier. I don't know how to get back. My feet hurt and I miss you."

I hear him get up and sound relieved, "I'll be there in five minutes."

I stand facing the water. I soon hear footsteps then his arms wrap around me.

"I'm so so sorry!" He says into my hair. Then I do something I have never done before.

"I forgive you."

He takes my face in his hands and he kisses me softly.

* * *

The next day we end up waking up around noon together again. My nightmares are causing me to wake up and he stays with me now. We always wake up the same. I'm always in his arms. My hair is down and my head is on his chest. Madge must have kept her promise because two in the afternoon she comes into his room while we are being a couple and kissing.

"Um, excuse me," She says. I pull away and glance at her before looking back at Peeta.

"Should I go?" I ask him.

"No, stay. She should leave," he winks as I lay my head back down on his chest.

"You and I have to talk," She says to Peeta.

We both roll our eyes then Finnick shows up behind Madge.

"Aw! Peeta and Katniss sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G- Hey wait. How did Madge get in here?" Finnick says.

"She just came in. And thanks for that by the way," Peeta says laughing.

"Well goodbye Madge," I say and nod to Finnick who shows her out.

* * *

Tuesday came too fast. We are now in the airport and he is hugging me like he will never hug me again.

"I'll see you soon," He says.

I nod and he kisses me softly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is short guys I just had to put in a small filler so I can lead you through Katniss getting home! REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**One Month Later**

_Being at home has made me lonely. My mom is crazed with this wedding and Prim is busy with her extra school classes. I've tried to call Peeta but he has always been busy. The nightmares have gotten worse lately. Now instead of seeing my dad or my mom I see Peeta there. I don't want to lose him._ _Gale has been staying at the house with us lately until he can move into his dorm room._

* * *

The wedding is tomorrow. Peeta isn't coming I don't think. He has to work on finding a college to go to. I understand, but I never thought I would miss him this much. I can't fall asleep now because of my nightmares that are haunting me. I am sitting on the couch watching TV at midnight and hoping that Peeta might surprise me. maybe I can get out of the wedding if I get sick. Maybe I could just sneak away to the meadow and stay there all day.

I feel so alone without Peeta here. I can't believe I have changed so much since I met him. He has brought out the girl part in me and I just want to be with him everyday. He cares about me and I care about him. I hear Gale coming down the stairs.

"Catnip, why have you been acting so differently?" He asks sitting next to me.

"There is this boy, who is incredibly sweet and caring. He isn't flying down here for the wedding because he is looking for colleges. I haven't even started doing that. I'm just so preoccupied with him it's hard to think about anything else."

"Oh, is this Peeta?" He asks smirking.

"How did you know that?"

"Prim told me."

"How did she find out?"

"It's Prim, she has ways."

We both laugh and talk most of the night before we fall asleep.

* * *

I hear a camera shutter then I open my eyes. Prim is taking a picture of Gale and I asleep with my phone. I sit up and give her a confused look, holding out my hand for my phone.

"Come on! Peeta will want to see how you are holding up."

"How do you even know about him Prim?"

"Duh, everyone saw that video he posted a month ago. You two were so happy!"

I smile and think back then tell her to come over. She sits on my lap and we send a bunch of pictures to Peeta of ourselves. Good thing he won't see these for another three hours. We three are talking and laughing when my phone starts ringing. My favorite song starts playing and I smile before answering it.

"Hey, that wasn't nice waking me up!" Peeta complains and laughs.

"It's your fault that you weren't here, we were just showing you all the fun you were missing!" I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yep."

There is a knock at the door and Prim runs to go get it.

"Katniss, fill me in on something exciting!" He says.

"The most exciting thing has been you calling me."

"Oh, well I think something a little more exciting is about to happen."

I hear the footsteps and I know it's him. I smile and stand up. He comes in and he hugs me close. We hug for about five minutes before "brother figure" Gale decides to hop in.

"Um, mind to spare my eyes?" He says.

I pull back and kiss Peeta quickly then turn to Gale, "Gale, this is Peeta. Peeta, this is my cousin, Gale. And that is Prim my sister. Mom isn't here."

He shakes hands with Gale and Prim then we all sit down. I cuddle closer to Peeta then before because I have missed him.

"So, Peeta, how long are you staying?" Prim asks.

"Actually, I haven't bought a return flight ticket yet so, as long as Katniss wants me to stay."

"Well, her mom and step dad are only going to be gone for a week after today. But stay on my good side. I'm in charge," Gale states crossing his arms.

"Peeta can cook," I say smiling.

"Welcome to the family!" Gale says.

Gale's mom was my dad's sister and my dad was his dad's best friend. So we can just say that no one in our immediate family can cook very well.

"When is our beloved step brother, Mark coming over?" I ask Prim.

"After the wedding." I roll my eyes and glance at the clock. Prim had to be at the church in two hours because she was the maid of honor.

"Come on little duck, we have to start getting you ready. Two hours are how long it took you to get ready for your first date, I don't want mom yelling at me because you are late," I say smiling and holding out my hand to her after I stand up. "Oh, and Gale, don't be mean to Peeta while we are gone."

He nods and rolls his eyes before I lead Prim upstairs. Our mom decided to have a red and white wedding. I take out Prim's red dress that our mom ordered for her, I find the heels then set them out for Prim to change into after we do her hair and makeup. We start on her hair after she put on a summer outfit straight out of the shower. We blow dry then use a curling wand on her blonde hair. She took after our mom in so many ways, I took after our dad.

Once she is finally finished Gale offers to drive her there then come back to get ready. That would give Peeta and I exactly five minutes before I have to start getting ready. I'll take anything I can get. As soon as I hear the door shut I go downstairs to him and smile.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Why should I be nervous? It isn't my wedding day. At least I don't remember asking you to marry me," He winks and kisses me.

"You are however meeting my mother, and Harvey."

"Hey, did I tell you my dad is looking for a wife again? Some of the woman are pretty nice. The weird thing is he described someone like you when I asked him what kind of girl he wants to date."

"Oh and how exactly is that?" I say crossing my arms.

"Well, she **definitely **be able to cook, someone who only laughs when something is truly funny. Pretty helps, short, and cares even if she doesn't show it all the time."

"Hey! I am not short!" I protest.

"Yes you are, but you are my short girlfriend."

"I'm not short."

"Sure, you don't try to kill me either."

I laugh then take his hand, leading him upstairs to my room. It open my closet and reach into a box. I pull out a stained white dress.

"Remember this?" I ask holding it out to him.

"Is this THE dress?" he asks laughing.

"Yes it is. The one YOU ruined when you pulled me into the creek."

"It's your fault."

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes before putting it back and find the dress I have to wear to the wedding. I go and sit at my little desk and nod toward my bed so he would sit down.

"What are you doing with your hair?" He asks glancing at me in the mirror.

"I'm doing a little braided bun."

"Okay." He sits there silently and watches me get ready then I turn and face him.

"I have to change now."

"I take it I have to leave?"

"Yes." He smiles and kisses me before leaving the room.

I come downstairs to see he's already in his tux. He looks good. Who am I kidding? He is hot. I smile and go over to him. I didn't even see Gale sitting on the couch waiting to leave. We go and soon are seated in the pews holding hands.

* * *

I zoned out during the real wedding part. the next thing I remember, we are walking into the reception hall. My mom sees me and she waves me over, I glance over at Peeta and tell him I'd be right back.

"Yes?" I ask my mom as I come over.

"Who is that boy you brought here?" She asks with wide eyes.

"My boyfriend. You know his dad so I never told you."

"Mellark's have a look about them, Katniss. Just be careful."

I roll my eyes and after all the special wedding dances Peeta asks me to dance. I agree and as we start to dance to a slow song. I hide my face in his neck as we dance.

"Will you take your hair down for me?" He whispers. I nod and start to take out the bobby pins before attaching them to his shirt then taking out my braid. I kiss his nose then lay my head back down.

"I don't think my mom likes you."

"Why do you say that?"

"She told me to be careful because apparently all Mellark's have a look about them. She's just sad that when my dad died she didn't go after your dad."

He chuckles. I love when he smiles at me, I have seen him smile at other people before and it never had the same look. He always looked happier around me. We go sit down and talk then, I can't dance and neither could he so we'd rather not risk it.

* * *

As soon as we got home we changed then fell asleep together, we were tired of delaying the inevitable.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been exactly one week since the wedding and I wake up with Peeta holding me. I lay on top of him and kiss him to wake him up. He opens his eyes and smiles, I smile back before kissing him again and pushing his messy hair out of his eyes for him.

"Good morning, Beautiful. Did you sleep okay?" he asks rubbing my back.

"Yep, did you?"

"Yep."

"My mom is coming back today," I say rolling my eyes.

"That's okay. We can stay like this until she gets home if you want. I know you have wanted to stay in bed all day."

"Yeah, I like that idea a lot."

For about a whole other hour we sit like that, me laying on top of him. We talk and kiss and just be ourselves. I end up pulling the covers over my head and watching him. He keeps laughing and I feel his chuckles come from his stomach. I barely even here the soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say popping out from underneath the covers. My mom walks in and my eyes grow wide. I just hope she doesn't know all week we were like this.

"Katniss, may I speak to you for a moment outside?" She asks in her motherly voice. I nod and follow her out of my room.

"Yes?"

"I thought I warned you. The Mellark's are nothing but trouble. I don't want you dating him and neither does your father, ask him to leave."

"No, I'm happy with him. Harvey isn't my father anyway! You never asked me if I liked Harvey. Now do you find that fair?" I say standing up for myself.

"Harvey is your father now, Katniss. You will treat him as such. He is giving a lot to this family. Frankly, your boyfriend shouldn't even be in your room with your door closed, much less in the same bed together! I thought I raised you better than that."

"You never raised me! It was always dad."

"Katniss, this conversation is over ask Mr. Mellark to leave." She walks away and i go back into the room. He already has his clothes on.

"Hey, I know when I've overstayed. I'll see you soon, maybe. I love you." He says it all so quietly and fast I barely have time to process it all before he has kissed me and is gone. I slide down the wall and I stare straight ahead. The first thing that clicks is that he loves me, then I remember the words before that. Maybe. That word will haunt me. My mom makes me change my number the next day.

I just sit in my room alone most of the time.

"Katniss? It's okay. I'm sure he won't move on," Prim says trying to encourage me but it just makes me even more lost. His sent still lingers on my pillow and on my blankets. I feel like I did when my dad died, except this time I can't go back to his videos. I'm forced to get lost in my thoughts. I plan on going to college in LA this fall, I need to see him.

* * *

One day, I'm not sure how long it has been since Peeta left, I walked down to his dad's bakery he mentioned a time before. I walked up to the counter and asked to use the phone and if he knew Peeta's number. He put it in for me and I called him.

"Yes dad?" He answers sounding sad.

"Peeta," I say choking on his name.

"Katniss? What are you doing? Why aren't you answering any of my messages?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, I'll be out there this fall for school. I can't wait to see you again."

"Forty more days," he whispers and I smile.

I soon hang up and Mr. Mellark says, "So, you are the famous Katniss that Peeta is hooked up on."

"Yeah, do you mind if I come back here in a few days and call him again?"

"Not at all, did you two hit a rough patch?"

"No, my mom is a jerk."

"Ah, your mother and her new husband."

I just nod than thank him. I leave and head to the meadow to think. As soon as I get home I begin to pack up my room. I make sure to include THE dress from our first date. Annie and I have texted and she told me she was coming over to hang out with me since we were going to the same college. She is going to be closer to Finnick.

* * *

"Katniss, tell me about you and Peeta," Annie says smiling as she hands me another box.

"Well, I miss him? I don't know what do you want me to tell you about him?"

"Why you two haven't even seen each other for two months."

"I told you it is my mom, she doesn't like him or his family. They really aren't that cunning. He's nice and smart all my mom sees is him being a jerk and breaking my heart. Now talk about Finnick, I don't want to talk about Peeta right now."

"He's as crazily stupid as ever. That is about it," she says laughing, "When are you going out there?"

"This weekend. I just can't wait. Since this weekend is when we can move our stuff in."

"Wait, you aren't staying with the boys?"

"I wasn't invited to."

Annie takes out her phone and dials a number before handing me the phone. She then begins to open the box of things about Peeta but I stop her.

"Hey, Annie," Peeta answers.

"You have really got to stop doing that."

"Kat, you know how stupid I am. Whats up?"

"I'm not sure Annie just happened to hand me her phone after dialing you."

"Does it have to do with this weekend?"

"I assume so."

"Here, give the phone back to Annie for a second." I do but I put it on speaker so I can listen too. "Annie, did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Annie asks.

"About her moving in? Or did you forget again?"

Annie gives me a smile and I take the phone back, "What was that all about?" I ask him.

"Do you want to move in?" He asks shyly and I smile.

"Sure."

"Great!" I laugh and hang up on him and his excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, college is just beginning to take off and so is our relationship. Everything seems different now. I'm not sure if that is for the best or for the worst now. But what I do know is that Peeta will do anything for me, I never thought I would let my guard down as much as I have lately. He's changed me._

* * *

"Kat! I'm home!" I hear Peeta call from the door way. I hear his keys being set on the table and I smile.

"In the kitchen!" I call.

"Oh, great. What big mess did you make this time?"

"I didn't make a mess."

"You never go into the kitchen to just go into the kitchen," He says as he looks at me from the door way.

"Fine you caught me. I was trying to make a snack because I'm going to study."

"No you aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to hog our room claiming that you are studying when you are actually watching movies and eating," he laughs as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"No, I'm actually going to try to study this time."

"Sure you are, and I'm actually going to do the laundry for you," He says sarcastically. I laugh then hear the door open again and Finnick and Annie talking. I roll my eyes and go back to de-vining the grapes.

* * *

It has been thirty minutes of torture so far with this whole "study" thing. I am so over it. I turn on the TV and lay back on Peeta's bed. Pretty soon there is a knock at the door. I turn off the TV and grab my open textbook. The door opens and Peeta sticks his head in.

"I know you were watching TV, Kat, you were always a terrible liar."

"I am not a terrible liar, you are. I wasn't watching anything," I lie.

"Sure," He comes all the way in and shuts the door, "Tell me what's going on with Annie and Finnick."

"What?" I ask trying to hide my guilt, I didn't think it was that obvious that I am annoyed with them.

"I'm not an idiot, I saw that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Well, you always get this same look when we talk about something or someone you don't like, such as, Harvey and your mom."

I roll my eyes, "I do not."

"You just did it, now tell me what's up."

"Fine, I think we should get our own place. There is no privacy for us. It's like we are on a never-ending double date, except they are the ones having a great time."

"What do you mean by they are having a good time?"

"Well, Annie isn't going to college, and neither is Finnick they always go out. They are the kids and we are the parents."

"You only know that is because of Finnick's parents. He can't afford a place on his own, that and I have to play babysitter when he gets drunk. Katniss, I still think we are having fun, are you getting tired?" He asks me this question with a serious expression, no puppy eyes to make me fall forward.

"No," I reply just as hard as he asked.

"Okay then, if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep." I nod and get off his bed. Something is different now. The whole atmosphere around me changed, he changed, just now. He doesn't invite me to come back to his bed so I stay in my own.

* * *

I manage to somehow fall asleep, or at least into a trance.

_My mind is still running in circles around Peeta when a familiar face pops into my head. Prim and my dad and little me. Then his face begins to melt off his skull like candle wax. Prim is now screaming for our mother and sobbing as walls begin to close in on me. _

I bolt upright in bed and begin to gasp for air. I feel the panic rise up in my chest. I look around wildly for Peeta and see him in his bed, his back is to me. I have never felt so shut out in my life. I won't stand for this anymore. I get up shakily and quietly go over to his bed. I sit on the edge of it too afraid of being rejected by the only one I have left.

I see his phone screen light up and I reach for it, I have no clue who would be talking to him this early in the morning.

Madge: Sorry, I was busy, what did Katniss do?

I drop his phone back on his bed and get up, I change as fast as I can and leave. I can't even breathe anymore, everything in me feels numb. For me there is nothing to my life without him. I sit outside the apartment complex with nowhere to go. A little after sunrise I notice all the missed calls and text messages from Peeta. I call him back.

"Katniss! Where are you? Are you hurt?" He asks frantically.

"Yes, I am hurt that you would go to Madge with your problems," I say viciously.

"Katniss, I-"

"Whatever. You hate me now anyway, I heard how you felt last night."

"Yeah, I heard how you felt last night too, I feel the same way. I heard you this morning too, I'm sorry I kicked you to your bed, I'm sorry for everything I have done."

"Are you really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, too bad because some of these things you have done have made it impossible to forgive you."

"Katniss, Please."

"Please what, Peeta? Please forgive you? Please forget?"

"Please _come back._"

I stop and sit quietly. How can I trust him?


	11. Chapter 11

"Come get me," I say into the phone giving up, "I hope you know I don't trust you anymore. I'm outside on the steps. I think we need to talk anyway."

"Okay, I will be down in a second," he says like a child that just got in trouble with his mom. Once he made it outside I glanced up at him and patted the concrete next to me, offering him a seat. I have no idea why I was being this nice to him right now, when I was supposed to be mad.

"We might as well stop hiding things from each other. How many times have you talked to Madge about me since you two broke up?"

"Only last night, Katniss, can we not do this? I don't want you to be mad at me and I am truly sorry about the past few days. I have been thinking, maybe we could go back out to Ohio For a few days? You can visit your sister and maybe we could go back to the place you almost killed me, twice." he chuckles and I smile at my feet.

"Fine but you are paying for everything. And I'm still mad at you."

"Are you sure you are?"

"Yes," I say trying not to let him see my smile.

"Yeah okay."

* * *

we are now driving somewhere and it is dark. It is nearly 10 pm and, I hate to admit this but I'm getting kind of sleepy. His sweat shirt is beginning to look even more nice sitting next to me.

"Where are we going?" I ask again as I sigh.

"It's a surprise, we are almost there. Be patient," he says smiling.

i huff annoyed with him and slump down in my seat. I see us pulling up into an empty parking lot and my mind begins to wander about everything that has happened between Peeta and I. Was I really going to let this one little fight get in the way, plus he is trying to make it up to me. I glance over at Peeta as he parks, once he takes the keys from the ignition I make him turn his face to me.

He gives me a small, boyish smile and I smile back. I swallow my pride before saying, "I'm so sorry."

He smiles and kisses me, "I forgive you and I'm sorry too. Now let's go."

We get out of the car and he leads me into the woods. If you could even call them woods, it was a grouping of trees in a park. There was a pond in the middle and I smile.

"Are you trying to recreate the day we met in the woods? It isn't working, but I like how hard you are trying."

"Thanks," he laughs and picks me up running for the pond. I laughs and hide my face in his shirt. We both land in the water and I give a small squeaking noise. Peeta begins to laugh at me as he helps me out of the water.

"That wasn't funny. It was cold." I give him a death stare again and he just laughs and shakes his head.

We sit in the grass and look at the pond I notice some pond lilies and Kat tails. I chuckle a little to myself.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"there are Kat tails here and you have yet to make a corny joke. I'm surprised!"

"Do you not think I have matured since we got together?"

"No way! If anything you are more childish."

"Gosh, I love you." He says pulling me close to him. We stay together that whole night, we never end up back at the apartment, we lay in the back of his car to sleep. Let's just say that was the best sleep I had ever gotten.


End file.
